


tripes embuées

by FollowingTheLight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poésie, allez écouter «mono.» si ce n'est pas déjà fait!!!, inspiration de RM aka Kim Namjoon, principalement « forever rain », tout son album m'a spécialement émue TBH!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingTheLight/pseuds/FollowingTheLight
Summary: petits poèmes... ♥merci de votre support!partie 2 linkée à la fin!xoxo





	tripes embuées

**Author's Note:**

> petits poèmes... ♥
> 
> merci de votre support!
> 
> partie 2 linkée à la fin!
> 
> xoxo

1

mes iris fondent

dans les nuages

les fines gouttelettes

se mêlent à ma sueur

s’insèrent dans mes pores

mon corps s’emplit

je les laisse m’engorger

jusqu’à ras bord

jusqu’à plus jamais

tes sourires effacés

tes mensonges dans ma chair

ton existence dans mes veines

2

les cheveux détrempés

sous le ciel morne

je prie l’ondée

_reviens me voir de temps en temps_

les étangs sous mes pieds

me renvoient mon image

elle me fixe

rouillée

3

une envie bouillonne

dans le fond de mes tripes

je l’attend

son tapotement rassurant à ma fenêtre

mais le ciel reste vide

4

tes mains plongent dans mon ventre

ton rire mugit dans mes oreilles

tu fais déborder ma rivière

le doux tambourinement sur ma vitre

s’harmonise avec celui derrière mes yeux

me garde à l’abri

de ma solitude

5

gouttelettes devenues torrent

il m’étouffe m’aveugle

j’abandonne mes larmes

sous cette averse

mon sourire

se casse

dans le déluge

l’eau perle sur ma peau

les doigts dans les yeux

je cherche mon lac asséché

**Author's Note:**

> partie deux ici: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807204  
> xoxo


End file.
